


tiny man stabs water with knife shoes (not clickbait) (gone romantic)

by dazesanddoodles



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Episode: s06e04 Mac’s Big Break, Fluff, I Blame TikTok, Ice Skating, M/M, Short Circuiting Mac McDonald, Soft Mac McDonald, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, grotesquely fluffy, probably ooc bc mac isnt dealing w internalized homophobia lol, soft charlie kelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/pseuds/dazesanddoodles
Summary: way too tender gay ice skating nonsense bc i got on ice skating tiktok
Relationships: Charlie Kelly & Mac McDonald, Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	tiny man stabs water with knife shoes (not clickbait) (gone romantic)

**Author's Note:**

> yes it's a ‘charlie casually landing a triple axel because i rewatched yuri on ice’ fic. i have no shame about it. it’s the fic no one asked for, but i wanted
> 
> also charlie is now both a hockey and figure skating icon because i do what i want

“Hey do one of your jump spin things.”

Startled and confused, Charlie looked up, “What jump spin thing?”

Mac, who had sat on the banister to cool off—citing that he couldn’t “overtrain” for his big performance the next day—mimed the jump as best he could without moving from his seat (absolutely flawlessly if he did say so himself). “You know, the one you used to do as a kid sometimes.”

At Charlie’s clueless expression he continued, “You remember how after your hockey stuff we’d still hang at the rink right?”

“Yeah?”

“You did those jump spin things!”

Charlie took a moment then nodded in recognition, “Oh yeah man I totally know what you’re talking about! Like the,” he then mimed the jump, admittedly better since he was actually on the ice.

Mac clapped his hands together and pointed, “That’s the one! It was so badass.”

The man stopped mid-pantomime to stare at Mac, “My jump was badass?”

Under his stare, Mac looked down to his own skates. He felt his face heat (maybe he was getting sick or something) and drummed his fingers along the banister, “Yeah dude it was like pretty badass.”

Risking a glance up, he found Charlie still staring at him like he just said the coolest thing ever, which he obviously should because everything Mac said was inherently cool, but still. He huffed, “So can you do it?”

Charlie beamed (which did NOT give Mac any weird feelings in his heart, no sir), “Yeah sure! I just gotta like, do a lap or something.”

He went off to do just that. 

Left alone, with only the sound of the blades cutting across the ice, Mac could admit to himself that on the ice Charlie had an odd sense of grace to him that was never as present off it. It was one of the few times that the self proclaimed rat king was less rat than king. Not that Mac was calling him kingly per say, (although Charlie in a crown was an image he had,,, never considered before but that’s besides the point) but he was certainly less rat than usual. He was serene, moving with a grace that was almost…

Seeing Charlie come closer, Mac quickly abandoned that train of thought to refocus and catch the build up. His skates seemed to blend together, gliding across the ice like butter. He switched from one leg to the other to push off and jumped.

_1, 2, 3_

He stuck the landing, back leg outstretched. Charlie began lazily, annoyingly effortlessly some might say, spinning in circles a few times. Mac may or may not have shouted “Show off,” which may or may not have led to Charlie’s ending pose being two middle fingers and a shit eating grin. 

“That’s the jump spin shit I’m talking about though!” He slid off the banister and shakily skated over to him, “I told you it was pretty fucking badass.”

“You really think so?” He looked ecstatic, “‘Cause like I haven’t done that in a while and I wasn’t sure how it’d turn out.”

Mac grinned, “Dude I may not be a jump spin expert but that was most certainly badass.” Feeling determined, he looked out to center ice before meeting Charlie’s eyes again, “I wanna try it.”

The man lit up, “You want me to teach you? ‘Cause I can totally do that.” He began to excitedly ramble about the intricacies of how to successfully do the jump. He skated next to him to guide him through the different movements to do the jump and Mac _did_ try to pay attention, he really did, but he swore when Charlie reached over to guide his arms it was like his speech comprehension skills started running on the slowest wifi in existence. All he could focus on was his voice, like a soft hum of noise repeating in a soothing pattern.

“Mac? Maaac?”

Shit.

Charlie stopped waving his hand in front of his face (when did he move in front of him?) and frowned, “Man were you even paying attention?”

“Totally paid attention, I know everything you just said,” he rushed out.

The frown melted away to a grin as he cupped Mac’s face,“You don't have a single thought behind those eyes do you.”

He sputtered, whether from being flustered by the hand on his cheek or being offended by the words spoken is still undecided, “I- I’ll have you know I have many thoughts dude, there are so many thoughts in my head right now.” Many of those thoughts are occupied by how easy it would be to lean into Charlie’s hand but that’s not relevant. “Besides out of the two of us, I’m clearly the brains of the operation.”

Charlie patted his cheek, “Sure thing bud.”

After preening at the entirely sincere concession, Mac registered the hand still on his face. He looked into the other man's eyes and it was like they were in a long tension filled staring contest.

He opened his mouth, “Can I…?”

Mac was surprised it was his voice that cut through the silence. 

There was a beat.

“Yes.” 

Mac leaned down and felt Charlie’s other hand cup his face. His lips were surprisingly soft and warm for the bitter cold of the rink. The kiss was sweet and felt like home and was over all too soon.

They stood there, foreheads resting against each other for a moment before Charlie lowered his hands to grasp his own. Mac’s eyes flicked down to them.

“Wanna skate with me?”

He was tired and cold. What he wanted to do was to scream from the nearest rooftop about how he might be possibly, maybe, most likely, totally in love with his best friend and then cry into the closest pillow for an hour. All of that ceased to matter when he glanced back up to meet his gaze.

Charlie looked at him like he hung the stars in the sky and Mac knew he would do anything to keep that look on his face.

“Yeah I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> first fic of the fandom, these two dummies have been occupying my brain for a hot minute :P hope yall liked it !! ok have a nice day and drink some water mwah
> 
> alternate ending: Charlie grinned, “Are we about to kiss right now?”
> 
> Mac nods vigorously. They make out on the ice and Mac falls. They go home and Charlie smooches his shoulder to make him feel better.
> 
> The end<33


End file.
